


Again

by TheFeverTrope



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU Fic, Angst, Broken Bones, Drabble, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hair-pulling, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Klance if you squint, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance is like a brother to Pidge, Lance is so snarky, Langst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Protective Lance (Voltron), Punching, Season/Series 07, Sensory Deprivation, Torture, Whump, broken fingers, first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeverTrope/pseuds/TheFeverTrope
Summary: “This one's no fun Zethrid. We should have stuck with the green one. Ooo I've heard the red one is fun too.”“No! Keep your damn hands off them.”“Ah, there's that pretty voice,” Ezor giggled, “does this mean you're going to tell us where Lotor is? Or do we have to get rough with you?”----AU where Zethrid and Ezor choose to Torture Lance when he volunteers for Pidge in S7E3





	Again

His wrists burned against the energy coils above his head. All his weight dangled from the two joints, straining as he tried to get his feet underneath him. He'd been completely stripped of his armor, down to his undersuit. His toes barely skimmed the cold metal floor. He saw nothing, the black fabric around his eyes made sure of that. A giggle next to his ear made him jump.

“You're kinda cute when you're scared.” She said.

It wasn't that he was in here dangling from his wrists or the possibility of what they might do to him that scared him. No, it was not being able to see or anticipate their actions. He'd tried several times to displace the dark fabric, but he'd soon realized it was futile.

“Awh nothing to say? You seemed to have so much to say earlier when you volunteered for the little green one.” Said another voice.

He turned his head in what he hoped was the direction of her voice, giving them his best poker face. He was sure it ended up as more of a grimace though.

“This one's no fun Zethrid. We should have stuck with the green one. Ooo I've heard the red one is fun too.”

“No! Keep your damn hands off them.”

“Ah, there's that pretty voice,” Ezor giggled, “does this mean you're going to tell us where Lotor is? Or do we have to get rough with you?”

“We already told you. He died in the quintessence field.”

“Lies! Tell us where he is!” Zethrid yelled, one hand descended into his hair, and yanked back.

“In the quintessence field. And at this point I'd love for you two to join him.”

“And miss out on this lovely party? No way.” Ezor giggled. Her hand caressed his face.

He turned his head away, “Party? I'm pretty sure parties don't involve _torturing_ your guests.”

“To us they do.”

“Then you clearly haven't been to enough parties.”

He felt a flaring ache on his stomach then. A punch or a kick, most likely.

“Enough games, tell us about lotor.” Zethrid demands.

“I thought you said this was a party? All parties must have games.”

Another punch to his stomach. He coughed, trying to curl in on reflex, but failing thanks to the restraints.

“Lotor?”

“Purple skin. Fur? White hair. Pretty sure he uses some kind of L'Oreal shampoo for his hair-”

“That's not what we meant!” Zethrid said, yanking back on his hair again. Any further and he was afraid his neck was going to snap.

“How about we get to the good stuff Zeth? Maybe that'll get us some answers.”

He could practically hear the smirk come from her. He tried not to shudder.

There was silence from them as Zethrids hand untangled itself from his hair. He heard no footsteps, no sound. Where'd they gone? Had they left without him being able to-

-he heard the crack before he felt the sharp pain in his finger. He grit his teeth trying not to scream.

“Tell us.” Ezor said.

“I already did!” He said through his teeth.

There was another snap as his left ring finger was broken. He kicked out into empty air.

“Stop lying to us.” Zethrid said.

“He's in the damn quintessence field! Quiznak you guys don't-”

Another crack.

“We can do this all day.”

“Yeah well I've got more important things to do, so if you could just listen to us for a change-”

Snap. He shrieked. He could hear the shouts of his name from his team down the hall.

“Tsk tsk tsk, hear that _loverboy_? Your team is so worried about you. You can make it all stop if you just tell us what really happened to Lotor.” Ezors sickly sweet tone made him want to vomit.

“How many more times are you gonna keep asking me that when we've already given you a quiznaking answer?”

White hot fire took over his previously unbroken thumb. Reflexive tears formed in his eyes. Thank God they couldn't see them behind the cloth.

“We're not gonna get anything out of him. Let's go get the red one. He's very fiery.” Zethrid said.

“No no no, not him, you don't have to do this-” a knotted piece of cloth was wedged between his teeth, roughly tied behind his head.

“Maybe some _alone_ time will do you good. Have fun loverboy.” A pair of earmuffs, headphones? Were strapped to his ears. There was complete, and utter silence.

He truly was going to be alone, and Keith was in danger, with nothing he could do about it.

 

* * *

 

 

He'd begun to panic when he felt a very large mass that had arms and hands wrap around his torso. Probably Zethrid, he imagined. He couldn't tell, with not being able to see, speak, or hear. So he kicked out in a wild frenzy to escape. Otherwise, Lance was certain she was going to snap him in half.

Sound returned all too soon and all at once as the earmuffs were moved from his head. There were so many voices. Too many! He let out unintended muffle trying to distinguish them all. Was that an alarm he heard too?

The gag came off next, and he choked on the fresh intake of air.

“Lance? You with us buddy?”

Shiro. That was Shiro.

“Keith…” he coughed, “where’s Keith?” he croaked.

“He's fine, he's off fighting Ezor and Zethrid I think, but he's alright. The alarm went off as they came in for him.”

Lance let out an all too audible sigh of relief as he felt the fabric around his eyes being removed then, needing to shut his eyes to the painful purple lighting in the room.

“We're so sorry we couldn't get here sooner man,” Hunk said. Lance realized he was probably the one wrapped around his middle.

“'s fine. Ge'me down?” He said.

“Working on it,” Pidge said, further away.

As if on cue, the energy coils around his wrists vanished, and if it hadn't been for Hunk holding onto him, he would have collapsed to the ground.

His arms burned as they fell, and he couldn't help the startled yelp as they did so. Hunk lowered them to sitting, allowing Lance to try to get his bearings.

Something soft and small, Pidge, lunged at him in a hug next with an “oof”.

“Don't do that ever again you idiot. I already thought I lost a brother once, I won't do it again!”

He smiled, “As long as it kept you and everyone else safe, I'd do it again, and again.”

 


End file.
